Residential ovens are one (1) of the most oft-utilized appliances in the preparation of meals on a day-to-day basis. These ovens, typically located within a kitchen in a home, are generally located along a ground surface and provide a large interior space capable of holding more food and reaching higher temperatures than most other residentially available cooking appliances such as toasters or microwaves.
Due to their size, most ovens have large doors which hinge down and out from the oven structure. These doors typically stop at a position parallel to the ground surface and several inches or feet above the ground. In many cases, the door is even with a lower cooking surface of the oven when in this open position. As such, it is a naturally tendency to slide large foodstuffs and cooking containers into and out of the oven by utilizing the door as an intermediate surface. However, this can be dangerous if the foodstuff or cooking container is particularly heavy. Objects such as heavy roasts or large baking dishes can inadvertently upset the balance of the oven and cause the entire oven to tip forward. If any items are on top of the stove at this time, injuries and serious burns can result.
A user can simply avoid placing heavy objects on the door at all. However, not using the door is unfavorable because the use of the door allows physically disadvantaged persons such as the elderly, disabled, or weak in stature to place and lift a heavy object in an easier and safer manner.
Various attempts have been made to provide oven door support devices. Examples of these attempts can be seen by reference to several U.S. patents including U.S. Pat. No. 2,326,461; U.S. Pat. No. 3,286,706; U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,925; U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,139; U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,250; U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,927; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,121. However, none of these designs are similar to the present invention.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives, each of these references suffer from one (1) or more of the aforementioned disadvantages. Many such devices do not provide a simple deployment mechanism. Also, many such devices do not provide sufficient and simple adjustment features. Furthermore, many such devices do not provide simple installation to an existing oven door. In addition, many such devices may damage an oven door or floor surface during installation and use. Moreover, many such devices severely impact the aesthetic qualities of an oven and a kitchen as a whole. Accordingly, there exists a need for oven door support legs without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention substantially departs from the conventional solutions and in doing so fulfills this need.